


I dreamt about you last night.

by Ilerre



Series: Ways to Say I Love You [10]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilerre/pseuds/Ilerre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I dreamt about you last night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I dreamt about you last night.

0

"I dreamt 'bout ya last night," Daryl whispered, kissing Merle's neck.

Merle laughed and ran his hand up and down his little brother's bare back. "Yeah?"

Daryl nodded, leaving a trail of burning kisses down Merle's chest and stomach. "Uh-uh." He shifted slightly and tensed. Daryl had a way of popping his spine that made his entire back and neck crack, always leaving Merle to wince at the sound.

"And what was I doin' in your dream?" he asked, barely containing a moan as Daryl's clever tongue licked his navel.

"Well," Daryl whispered, the ghost of his warm breath sending shivers down Merle's spine. "Ya was kissin' me," he breathed, approaching his face to Merle's.

Merle hummed and lifted his head, giving into Daryl and kissing him back. "That's all I was doin'?" he asked huskily.

The brunet moaned when Merle's grip tightened on his hip and pressed their erections together. "Ya—" he stopped and gasped loudly.

Merle chuckled and shifted so he was sitting against the headboard and Daryl was straddling him, hips rotating softly. "C'mon," he whispered, hugging his brother close.

They were in for a long, lazy, morning.

0

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbetaed. Please feel free to point any typos you saw or missing words, or any sentences that just don't make any sense :)
> 
> **[SUBMIT A PROMPT HERE](http://hillbells.tumblr.com/submit) ******


End file.
